I'm Sorry
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: (Takes place in the Psycho Pass movie timeline. Does not contain spoilers) After finally reuniting with Shinya Kougami at last, Akane and the former Enforcer spend one short night together. During this time, Shinya Kougami catches a glimpse into the trauma Inspector Tsunemori had kept locked inside over the last course of two agonizingly lonely years.


**_Disclaimer: Psycho Pass and the characters belong to the original creator. I own nothing_**

**_So a friend on Tumblr and I have been discussing various ideas for cute Shinkane things, and since the movie just came out, we've been talking about what would be nice to see in it (even though it's a given they don't get much fluffy time together); however, I was told that they sleep in the same room together at some point in the movie. So taking that idea, I decided to write my OWN version of that. The time period for this does take place in the Psycho Pass movie (though I have yet to see it or know much about the plot), so please excuse an inaccuracy in this for those who may read this and have seen the movie. This is fanfiction after all, so of course some things won't be accurate (but I usually try to avoid that kind of thing as much as possible when I write). So without further or do, please enjoy and leave a review with your thoughts._**

* * *

><p><em>She hasn't changed. Still the same tough-as-nails Inspector with balls of steel...<em>

_Wait, no. That's not true._

_ Inspector Tsunemori...looks more tired then I remember.  
><em>

A man with raven black hair sat in a windowsill, staring out at the pitch blackness that was the outside world. There were no stars or moon to be seen in the sky tonight. Instead, there were grey clouds looming overhead, making the tension hanging about in the air even more heavy. The man lifted his hand up, a cigarette held between two fingers. After placing his lips to it, he removed the cigarette and blew a breath of smoke into the air.

"Mmm..."

The man turned away from the window to look over at the other figure that was leaning against a wall. A woman with short brown hair was fast asleep. This woman was Inspector Akane Tsunemori. Technically speaking, she was this man's enemy at the moment; but that was too long a story. After coming across each other and a brief fight, the two had settled down in this room for the night. Yes, they were indeed on opposite sides, but it's not as if they wanted to kill each other. Both Akane and the man known as Shinya Kougami decided to forget the fact that they weren't fighting for the same thing for now and chose to rest for the evening.

When another low moan escaped Akane, Kou dropped his cigarette to the floor and stepped on it as he made his way over to the woman. Across her chest and arms lay his jacket he had been wearing earlier that day. He had laid it over her when she fell asleep an hour after they set camp there. Hands burrowed away in his pockets, he bent down so he could get a better look at her. Shinya analyzed Akane's face for something he thought he had caught a glimpse of earlier but hadn't been sure of as he thought perhaps it was just his imagination.

His ocean-colored eyes remained on Akane Tsunemori's form for a good three minutes before Kougami pulled his face away, a somewhat uncomfortable look on his usually stoic face. A sigh escaped him as he sat beside his former boss and looked up at the ceiling.

_I knew it. _

Kougami shut his eyes and leaned his head as far back as he could without it hurting. He recalled something he had said to her earlier before she fell asleep.

**_"A lot must have happened since I left, eh?" _**

His eyes slowly opened again when he recalled that statement. His mouth twitched, a little irritated at himself.

_Well no shit a lot happened, dumbass._

Kougami turned his face towards Akane's again and flinched when he noticed it again.

_I could tell she's become a lot more...reckless since back then. But other then that, I didn't think..._

A memory from over 2 years ago rose in Shinya's mind. He remembered Akane's sour expression when she told him that she wouldn't let him kill Shogo Makishima and how she replaced his pistol with a dominator somehow locked on tranquilizer mode. That memory soon changed into another one of Tsunemori. Kougami could just see her battered form laying in the field outside the factory the final showdown with Makishima took place. He recalled the fowl scent of her blood and the smoke coming from the tipped over truck that lay a little ways away from her. His heart head clenched painfully in his chest the moment he had come across her body. Before further inspection, he was sure she was dead. But thankfully after taking her over to the road, Akane woke up, begging him not to kill Makishima once more. Of course her plea fell on deaf ears. Kougami also recalled just how tired she looked back then, just as he reloaded his pistol and glanced down at Akane who had such a hopelessly pained expression painted on her small injured face.

Kougami was pulled back out of memory lane when he heard Akane grunt again. This time, he didn't turn to look over at her. Instead he just stared into space, realizing that she looked far more tired now then she did back then. Her face had lost a lot of its color from a few years ago, and he was positive that wasn't due to her being older now. Her eyes also weren't nearly as bright as they used to be. It was true. Whatever crazy hell had happened since he left the MWPSB, Akane had to shoulder all of it herself; and from the looks of it, it had indeed taken one hell of a toll on the poor girl. Not that she'd ever let said toll show, but since she was asleep, it's not as if she could keep it completely hidden.

Suddenly something fell against Kougami's shoulder, making him jump very slightly. The terrorist's eyebrow twitched when he saw Akane's head had fallen against his shoulder. She was still fast asleep, but her expression seemed to be less then peaceful. Her tiny eyebrows where furrowed down in what made it look like she was in some form of pain. Her lips seemed to be trembling and her cheeks were flushed a sickly pink. Kougami didn't allow his eyes to wander away again. His attention remained solely on the Inspector for what seemed like hours. Eventually his hand reached over to touch against her cheek that was farthest from him. Stroking it gently so as not to disturb her slumber, Kougami watched as Akane's face fell straight into his touch out of instinct.

_...Inspector._

Kougami pulled Akane closer against him and adjusted the coat that was effectively being used as a blanket. Once he made sure it was completely covering her top half, the ex-Enforcer moved his hand further up and ran it down from her hair to the tip of her chin. He repeated this motion as he sat there, a solid frown painted on his face. All Shinya Kougami could think of as he sat there with Inspector Akane Tsunemori laying against his shoulder was a simple phrase that he knew meant nothing now.

_"...I'm sorry."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Comments: This was just something I threw together for someone on Tumblr. I didn't wanna go into too much detail because like I said, this is set in the movie and I haven't actually seen the movie yet so I didn't want to mess up too many facts from writing this. I didn't want to wait to write this either because who knows how long it'll take the movie to get translated. So anyways, I haven't written anything in over a year so I'm sure this isn't very good. Even so, thanks to those who bothered to read. <strong>_


End file.
